


Can I have a ride home? I’m at a party and I don’t know anyone

by Bihet_trendrr



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Dew has never known kindness so he’s like wat da fak, Dew is j. He is just tired and lonely, Fred drives Dew home, Gen, I’ll make a canon-only fic one day, M/M, Pining, hand holding, ig, not today though, this is self indulgent don’t even look at my gay ass, today I am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihet_trendrr/pseuds/Bihet_trendrr
Relationships: Fred “Car Crash” Donaldson/OC
Kudos: 8





	Can I have a ride home? I’m at a party and I don’t know anyone

Nine-o-clock, on the dot. That means his shift is finally over. With a sigh of relief he heads into the back of the convenience store, cleaning himself up a little before checking out. Working for twelve hours straight can wear you out. And also make you stink.

Today is.. Thursday. Which means tomorrow he has to be at Walgreens by nine AM for his seven hour shift. So he’ll have to get up at six if he wants to have enough time to shower, get dressed, do some basic hygiene, and get something in his stomach before he checks in an hour early. His boss likes it when he’s early. A rock skips along the pavement when he nudges it. He smiles slightly. If he gets a full night of sleep, maybe everything will be alri-

Oof

He did not see that coming. He stumbles backwards (as does the figure he just bumped into), embarrassment starting to take over. “Holy shit— I’m so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, and..”

The stranger chuckles. “Don’t worry too much about it. I wasn’t really paying attention either. But, uh, it’s fine.” His voice sounds.. familiar. He looks up, coming face to face with a cute, curly brown haired boy sporting a bandage on his nose and some dorky glasses. Recognition flickers in Dew’s features.

“I’m so sorry if this comes across as an incredibly weird thing to say, but.. I feel like I’ve seen you before?” In a snap, his memory catches up. “Oh! Right! Last week at Walgreens. I almost dropped your eggs and started crying. That was.. a day.” The cute boy smiles, seeming to recall the day himself.

“Oh yeah, I remember that!” He says, pushing up his glasses. “No worries, dude, we all have our off days. Us retail workers gotta look out for each other.” An awfully bold mood to assume Dew’s ever had an on day. “My name’s Fred.”

“Dew. Dew Disquietude.” He holds out a hand, and Fred shakes it. Looking out to the city, he sighs quietly. “Anyways, Fred, I better get going. It was nice meeting you.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets, starting to walk off.

“Wait,” Fred grabs his shoulder suddenly, stopping Dew in his tracks. “Let me give you a ride. It’s cold out, and you look tired. Plus I have somewhere I need to go in about ten minutes, and it wouldn’t hurt to drop you off along the way.” Dew blinks, thinking it over. Honestly, a ride home would probably be good. And given the chance that Fred’s secretly a murderer, being killed probably wouldn’t be that awful of an experience. Finally, he nods, taking a hold of Fred’s hand just so he doesn’t end up immediately on the ground given the possibility that his legs cave in underneath him again. He doesn’t seem to notice the red tint that’s flooded to Fred’s cheeks.

One walk to Fred’s truck and a terrifying trip home played to the soundtrack of one of Ozzy Ozborne’s albums later, they pull up in front of Dew’s apartment building (which just so happens to be not too far away from whatever place Fred was headed). Before getting out, Dew quickly scribbles down his number on a slip of paper and hands it to Fred, “Just so I don’t end up losing contact with you.”

He waves goodbye as Fred drives off, waiting until he’s out of sight to head in and walk up to his room. The second he’s inside, he immediately collapses on the couch and sighs.

Was that happiness?


End file.
